Songbird
by caress of shadows
Summary: Kristina is all grown up, but Ethan is taking forever to notice.


AN: I love Ethan and Kristina. I can't wait for this couple! Because I can't wait my muse is making me write some fan fiction to get me through! I know there are a lot of haters for this couple out there, but they should tone it down. I think Ethina could be a great couple. In my opinion Kristina will mature a lot by the end of this year, and Ethan will definitely begin to see her in a new light.

I kinda played around with the time a little. So you could say it's a future fic

And finally the song is Songbird by Fleetwood Mac. If you have not heard it, you must listen to it. I listened to the original by Fleetwood Mac and to two other versions while writing this. One by Duncan Sheik and the other was done by the Glee cast (it's available on the tube).

Disclaimer: I don't own songbird, or GH. If I owned GH all of my favorite couples would be together (probably making homemade porn), LOL!

**Songbird**

For you

There will be no more crying

For you

The sun will be shining

And I feel that with I'm with you

It's alright

I know its right

Kristina Davis heard the rumors but she ignored them. She needed to hear it from Ethan. She hadn't seen him in weeks. Could he really be seeing Skye Quartermaine? She just couldn't believe it. Skye used to date Ethan's father Luke. It was wrong on so many levels. Plus, Kristina just didn't think she could take another curve ball thrown at her this year. She was in love with Ethan. She was a twenty year old woman. Not the little girl everyone still wanted her to be.

Her love for Ethan was timeless. And in her admittedly doggedly fashion she made sure Ethan knew, that she was the woman for him. He pushed her away because just about everyone they knew has the same cliché opinion of their relationship. Too young, is what they all said. Kristina didn't get it. When she thought of the tangled romantic history of her friends and family, she wanted to call them all out for the hypocrites that they were. And don't even get her started on her dad.

When she first meant Ethan she was too young and immature. She could admit it. That just wasn't the case any longer. Fait has to be on her side. She has waited so long for Ethan to love her back. Would fait really let Ethan love Skye, when Kristina has grown up waiting for him? She felt sick as she walked into the Haunted Star.

"Ethan, are you here?" Kristina called.

"Hey there, stranger." Ethan called from behind the bar.

Kristina gave him her dazzling smile and began walking to the bar stools.

"I see you got your sea legs back." He commented.

"Physical therapy was tough. I only worked so hard because you told me I would walk again."

"And see, I was right."

"You usually are." Kristina sighed.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well, I missed you. And I just wanted to ask you something." Kristina hedged.

'I missed you too." He smiled.

"Are you dating Skye?" She ended up blurting out. Her mother is a lawyer and her father is a mobster. Kristina Davis did not hold back.

Ethan furrowed his brow. And studied the young woman before him, she was different somehow. She had made his heart pitter patter when she walked in. The girl just got more and more beautiful every single day. But the consensus was out and Kristina was off limits for Ethan Lovett. He very carefully placed Kristina in friend the friend zone. Her relentless pursuit of him had made it difficult. He and Skye had turned to each other in a moment of weakness. They were not into each other in that way, and Skye was safely out of the country with her daughter. He realized if he confirmed the rumor he would only be doing both him and Kristina a much needed favor. So that is what he did, and his stomach lurched with each word.

"Yes, as a matter of fact Skye and I are dating." He confirmed, watching the light in her warm eyes dim.

"Oh. Do you love her?" Kristina pushed the words past the lump in her throat.

"She is a lovely woman. I could see myself in love with her."

"Ethan, why are you doing this? I know you have feelings for me."

"Kristina we have been over this. You are too young for me. You're barely a woman."

Kristina gasped and used her bar stool to climb on top of the bar where she spun around.

"Look at me Ethan. I'm twenty years old and I know that is young, but it is not too young, I'm not the same girl you meant three years ago." She argued.

She looked down into his eyes. "Look me Ethan, I am a woman."

"Kristina, you are one of my best friends. I enjoy your company. You deserve nothing but to be happy. And it hurts me to tell you that there is no chance for me and you." He solemnly told her. He wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and pulled her from the bar. He stood her in front of him, his hands still around her waist.

"I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while."

Kristina wanted to argue. She really did, but she couldn't. Ethan was actually telling her she couldn't be a part of his life. So instead of arguing she nodded her head in acceptance. And then she caught him off guard when she moved her hands to the back of his head and pulled his lips against hers. It was her goodbye, and in one kiss she relayed everything she felt for the con man.

"I just feel that when I am with you everything is alright." She whispered. She ran out the door leaving her rejecter shocked and regretful.

* * *

><p>Three months later …<p>

To you,

I'll give the world,

To you,

I'll never be cold,

Cause I fell that when I'm with you it's alright,

I know its right,

Ethan would prefer to be anywhere but the ball he was attending for some charity function the Quartermaine's were sponsoring. He was inattentively dancing with Skye. His mind on Kristina Davis and the date he heard she was bringing. He wasn't jealous. He was just making sure that the kid was good enough for Krissy. Skye was doing him a favor by pretending to be his date. Ethan had been straining his neck for the last ten minutes trying to get a glimpse of Kristina and paying no attention whatsoever to Skye.

Skye just rolled her eyes as she was moved across the floor in the poorest excuse for dancing she had ever witnessed. He partner was too occupied trying to get a glimpse of Miss. Kristina to pay attention to the dancing. She didn't get Ethan. He wasn't that much older than Kristina and sparks practically flew when those two were near one another. Truth be told, Kristina was the one reason Skye never got serious about the Aussie. Plus talk about your double standard, Skye was over a decade older than Ethan. Even though she was too much a lady to ever do such things, a part of her wanted to give Ethan a good swift kick to the head. She was too much of a romantic to not attempt to talk a little sense into the man.

Ethan finally spotted Kristina as she walked through one of the many opened sets of double French doors. She looked stunning in a short black dress. He hadn't seen her in three months and he greedily took in the sight of her. He gave her date a quick once over, and one word came to mind. Asshole. His eyes narrowed to slits as he watched the kid slide his hand down to rest on Kristina's hip. He clenched his fist in an effort to stop himself from marching across the room and beating that handsy kid to a bloody pulp.

"You know Ethan, if you keep glaring her way this whole distance thing you are trying to accomplish is going to go up in smoke." Skye needlessly informed him.

"I know. It's just better this way. I want to give her the world, but I can't, and she deserves it."

"Ethan, you already are that young woman's world. You can look at her and tell that you are the only thing she will ever want. Criminal that you are, and all!"

Ethan laughed but quickly reverted back to serious. "I feel like everything is right in the world when I am with her. She brings out the best in me. But maturity wise, I am years ahead of Kristina."

"Ethan, I think you need to take a closer look, darling. You're as stubborn as Luke." She scolded.

Skye pulled away from the dance and studied the handsome man before her. He reminded her so much of Luke, she couldn't help but like him.

"By the way, I'm done being your pretend girlfriend. You're on your own, handsome." With that said, Skye walked away.

Ethan wasn't a violent man, but he really wanted to punch something. Kristina was standing with her date in a group of people that included Jason and Sam, and Dante and Lulu. Ethan not exactly sure what possessed him, stalked over to the group and violently spun Kristina's date around.

"If you touch her in _any_ way, I will kill you." He happily informed the younger man in a pronounced growl.

And then he walked out of the building, leaving gasps and shocked looks behind him.

And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you,

Like never before.

Kristina moved to follow Ethan, her date forgotten, but Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her.

"Kristina honey, don't. You'll just get hurt." Sam gently stated.

"Don't you thing I am hurting enough without him?" Kristina asked her sister in a tear filled voice.

"Don't get me wrong, Ethan is a great guy, but he is not good enough for you."

"Sam, I know you think it is not the same, but imagine you have been waiting for Jason for three years…you know you love him…but everyone is telling you that it's not love…and everyone is telling him to stay away from you…so he pushes you away, even though you can see in every look that he wants you. What would you do?"

"Kristina…" Sam began in a warning tone.

"No, I've been waiting for him for three years. I refuse to let any other man touch me because they are not Ethan. Don't you think I know how I feel after all this time?"

"Your right, go." Sam said, finally understanding where her baby sister was coming from.

Kristina ran from the room. Her heart pounding so fast she was sure God could hear it.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Sam asked Jason.

"I think you did. Kristina is an adult. It just took everyone longer than normal to notice. The one thing that I know about Ethan is that he will always keep Kristina safe." Jason observed.

"You're right on both points." Sam kissed his lips in appreciation.

* * *

><p>And I wish you all the love in the world,<p>

But most of all I wish it from myself.

Kristina pulled her heals off as she ran to her car. She was hoping to find Ethan at Kelly's or the Haunted Star. She stopped short when she saw him leaning against the hood of her car. She wondered why someone should be allowed to look that sexy.

"Hey." She greeted softly.

"Hey." He returned.

"You waited for me?"

"Yeah." He said, pushing his hair out of his face in a familiar gesture.

"Why did you threaten my date, Ethan?"

"You can't really like that kid Krissy. You are way out of his league."

"Answer the question." Kristina said frustrated. After three years she deserved some damn straight answers.

Ethan pushed himself out of his reclined position on her car and walked to stand in front of her. So close that Kristina had no choice but to tip her head back to look into his eyes.

"Because I have been an obtuse bastard, and I cannot stand the thought of any man touching you, but me." He rasped, and then he was kissing her. A kiss wholly unlike anything either one of them had ever experienced. For Kristina it was dangerous and safe at the same time. For Ethan it was soul searing and like coming home.

"Ethan, I'm ready to be with you. I love you so much it hurts. Please don't play with me." She breathed, still shaking from the earth shattering kiss they shared.

"I'm not playing. I love you too Kristina. I think I always have." Ethan confessed.

Kristina was on him in two seconds flat, pressing eager lips against his. Tears of joy that she just couldn't hold back wetting her cheeks.

"I can't believe I am going to get to kiss you whenever I want." She said when they came up for ear.

"As long as you father doesn't kill me first." Ethan was only partially joking with that statement.

"Ethan, I already told you that I would never let my father kill you." She cheerily reminded him.

Ethan grabbed her tiny waist and pressed her against him.

"You know now that I truly have you, I will never let you go, right?"

"Good, because I know I couldn't ever let you go. I couldn't let go even when you didn't want me."

"I've always wanted you. I knew we weren't ready. And trust me Krissy I am definitely worth the wait." He winked at her.

"And so humble." She laughed.

"Let's go home baby." He said softly.

And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before.

The End

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed.<p>

Reviews = love


End file.
